


After the Wedding

by Adaquinn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaquinn/pseuds/Adaquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendell learns about Angela and Hodgin's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic. Be gentle Heh.

Angela sat at the computer of her office, her fingers playing with the wedding band around her finger. Jack had announced their marriage just before learning the fate of the Gravedigger. Now that the mess was almost over it had given him freedom to live more freely. She felt a part of him had been finally let out of the car that he and Brennan had been held in. A smile played on her lips, her newly minted husband was finally sleeping like a baby at night. She turned a little in her chair, happily squirming at the memories of their nights together.

A feeling of being watched pierced her little daydream. Her eyes glanced to the side, she saw a tall figure at her door, and she turned quickly, taking a breath to scream. Wendell stood at her door. She her chest tightened at the look in his eyes. His eyes fell to the band on her hand. She struggled not to cover her hand. She refused to be ashamed of her marriage.

“Wendell, you startled me.” She said, instead. She didn’t know what else to say. His eyes rose to meet hers, a look of heartbreak in them.

“You two got married.” It wasn’t a question. The rumor had flown through the Jeffersonian interns. He’d overheard it between Nigel and Colin. He wasn’t sure what hurt most, the wedding or how he learned about it. Angela winced and stood, he felt his heart thud in his chest as she walked towards him. His mind cruelly flipped through his favorite memories of her, her laugh her touch. Just before she reached him, he turned to leave. Her hand slipping into his, stopping him.

“I won’t apologize.” She said, though her voice was clearly remorseful. He turned towards her. She looked up at him, her almond eyes wide, begging for forgiveness she wouldn’t ask for. He felt his anger dissolve while the pain increased.

He turned towards her. His hand cupping her jaw, he lowered his head. Her breath caught for a moment. He smelled the same, the intense look in his eyes stirring so many memories in her heart. She froze, not knowing if he would kiss her, part of her aching for the touch of his lips. She whispered his name. Wendell’s lips tightened, hovering over hers. He touched his forehead to hers.

“I always knew you two would work it out.” He said softly to her, his fingertips caressed her jaw, taking a moment to remember the softness of her skin, the heat of her breath on his lips. “I always knew that I was just a moment to you.” He smiled at her. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to her temple. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her graceful body pressed against him. She turned her cheek to his chest. He squeezed her tightly, trying uselessly to hold on to her for a little while longer. “It was a helluva moment.” He murmured into her curls. Angela’s fingers curled, holding on to his shirt. For a long moment they held one another. She slowly let go of his waist. He stepped away from her, his hands resting on her shoulders. She looked up at him, feeling tears hover on her lashes.

“I’m really happy for you, Ang.” He said, his voice husky.  
“Thank you.” She said with a watery smile. He smiled in return and turned, walking out of her office.


End file.
